Amazing
by Sarah swim
Summary: Well, its just a story im working on.. haha


Shadows fall behind me as I fall to my knees, shedding tears that I've tried so hard to keep back. "Zakii!" I hear someone scream my name, but I'm in too much pain to listen. "Oh my god, Zakii… Please, don't!" A hand grabs my arm and forces me to look at him. Spoken with soft words, "Muurr…?" The rest is dark…

"Serina! Help!"

My eyes flash open to a forest of darkness, with Rai and Serina. "Wha..." I say softly, feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. Rai looks up, tears moistening his face. "Zakii… Are you okay?" I move my hand to stop the pain, but he stops me. "Don't... You'll just upset the wound…" "Wha…?" I move my hand again, this time Rai doesn't stop me. My hands rest upon a knife, in lodged in my stomach. "How…?" I can't move…

"Serina, have you found a way to heal her yet?" Rai asks her quietly. She shakes her head and keeps flipping through the spellbook she held in her hands. Groggily, I open my eyes to gaze upon the room I am now in. Moss covering the woodden walls, Witch symbols and utensils on the shelves. "there must be a spell here somewhere..." Serina mumbles to herself. "Keep searching!" Rai snaps.

I can't keep running... "Oof!" I yelp as I trip into a hole. A pheonix flies above the hole and In the distance it screeches out in pain... "No!" I get up and run to it. "Maric! Please live! MARIC!" My hands start to glow as I touch the delcate firey feathers of the precious bird. "Don't die.." I speak softly while tears run down my cheeks, The pheonix's light dimming... It lifts it's head a final time, looking into my eyes. Maric's firey spirit floats out of his body, and sits next to the lifeless, dim orange body... "Maric..." The pheonix's spirit lets out a caw into the air and dives into my body, leading me into a world of darkness. "Did it work?" I hear Jacob's voice in the distance. "Yes" an unfamilliar male voice responds.

"Zakii, open your eyes. You're healed." The male voice whispers in my ear. I open my eyes only to gaze upon a young teenage man. His eyes a glowing orange-ish red, his hair firey red with white streaks. "Blaze!" I squeak with joy, ignoring the pain in my stomach. He smiles softly and rests his hand on my face. I put my hand on his and return the smile. "It's been so long, where have you been?"

Rai puts his arm around me as Blaze tells us about his training, while we eat supper. "My team and I have been traveling far. We have encountered alot of different people, creatures, and weird element "Things" on our journey, but the best one was the Chanomeric (Con-o-mare-ic)." Rai was fasinated. "The Chanomeric is a dark demon creature that has the form of a dragon. It has golden and black scales, and blazing red eyes. It can hypnotize you and make you attack your own men..." He continues to ramble on...

A couple hours later, Blaze joins me outside. "Hey Zakii" he smiles. I look up at him and nod slightly, acknowledging his presence. He sits next to me on stairs as the rain softly falls down from the sky, slowly pelting blaze's and my own face. "Are you okay, Zakira?" He asks me softly. "Mhm, I'm fine." I fake a smile. "Oh okay..." He responds, looking away from my soft brown eyes. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry about what happened last time we met.." I look at him and frown slightly. "It's totally okay, I don't think about it too much..." He responds back to me. He looks at me, black eyes with red flames staring into my brown ones. "I... I missed you so much Zakii..." He puts his hand on mine and puts his other on my cheek. "A day never went by when I didn't think about you..." I pulls away and stare towards the ground. "I thought you might say that... But I can't..." I whisper, as a stand up and run away. A flash of lightning brightens up the sky.

It starts to rain harder as I hide in a hole. Lightning flashes a couple times, thunder roars loudly. I let out a yelp as a bolt of the yellow fire hits a tree branch next to me. My eyes glow red, my body and hair go orange with fire. I let out a scream and fall to the ground. The spirit of Maric is inside of me... The spirit of the phoenix...

"Zakii! Where are you?" I hear them scream, but can't listen, can't move. "Gu-!" I try to scream but something stops me. _You don't need them. You have the ultimate power. You can rule the world_ a voice says inside of me. I try not to listen, but it's tempting to forget... My friends... My boyfriend... My family..._ Don't remember! forget them!_ It says again. "NO!" I yell and try to stand up. "Get out of my head!" I slam against a tree Unintentionally. "GET OUT!" I scream. Rai runs to me and catches me as I fall. "R...Ra...Rai...?" I look at him with sad eyes, my body still a burning orange... "Help... me.." I speak as a fall unconscious.

"You said you cured her!" Rai snaps at Blaze. "I thought I did! Honest to goodness!" He yells back. "Well, apparently you didn't! Maybe you should just leave! Go back to where you came from!" Rai's eyes go red. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rai calm down. You will just upset Zakii if you do!" Serina yell at Rai and grabs his arm. "Serina, he almost killed Zakii. I can't calm down when the love of my life is unconscious!" He turns to her. "Ra...Ra..." I softly speak, opening my eyes slowly. "Zakii!" He runs to my side and grabs me hand. I sit up, my feet hanging off the end of the bed. He leans down and kisses me softly. "Zakii, I thought I lost you forever..." he whisper quietly, for that's all he can manage. "You'll never loose me..."

As I close my eyes and curl into a ball, Rai puts his hand on my head and sighs. "Hey, Blaze, come here..." Blaze walks over to Rai and growls softly. "No hard feelings?" Rai looks up and smiles. Blaze smiles too and nods. "Yeah, bro. I'm sorry for... That..." I look up at both of them with wide brown eyes. "What did you do to me?" Rai and Blaze look at each other, each with a worried look on their face.

"Why did you do that to me Blaze? How can I ever trust you again?" I scream at him. He looks at me solemnly, "I'm sorry.. You were gunna die if I didn't do something, and that was the spell I knew how to do the best!" My eyes go red, and my body starts to heat up. "SO YOU TURNED ME INTO A SUPERNATURAL FREAK?" I yell. "You aren't a freak.. We are all like that, love." Rai comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder, soothing me and making me calm. "Wha.. What do you mean?" I look at him puzzled. "We all are "Supernatural freaks""


End file.
